Ce que je veux te dire
by alayara
Summary: Naruto essaye de faire part de ses sentiments à Sakura, mais des interventions ou des imprévus vont contrarié ses plans. Ce qui va donner de nombreuses scènes comiques entre un Sakura fidèle à elle même et un Naruto amoureux et gaffeur !
1. Chap 1: Mission de rang A

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Naruto, son histoire appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Mais par contre je suis l'auteur de cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous aimerez, laissez des reviews !

PS : Dites-moi si il y a des passages que vous souhaitez que je corrige car ils ne correspondent pas à l'histoire !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Ce que je veux te dire...

Chapitre 1 : Mission de rang A : Les gorges de la mort

Les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent ce matin-là, alors je sortit de mon futon, baillait un grand coup et partait dans la salle de bain. Arrivée dans la pièce j'allumais la lumière, enlevais mes affaires et entrais dans la baignoire prendre une douche, en ayant pris soin au préalable d'avoir entouré mes cheveux d'une serviette pour ne pas les mouillés. Lorsque j'eus finis je me rinçais le visage avec de l'eau froide histoire de me réveiller et ressortait en faisant attention de bien éteindre, sinon maman me crierait dessus. Je me dirigeais alors vers ma penderie, l'ouvrais et prenais des vêtements tout propres puis la refermais. Une fois habillée, je passais devant le miroir pour faire d'éventuelles retouches, et m'équipais dans le même temps de mes armes. Et je descendais, disais bonjour à ma mère, prenais le déjeuner que je m'étais préparé la veille et sortais. Mais alors que je fus à peine sortis ma mère me hurla :

**Sakura !, Va m'acheter des légumes, je sais que tu as de l'argent sur toi !**

Je répondis, énervée, puisque celui-ci devais me servir à faire des emplettes pour de nouvelles tenues :

**Oui ! C'est bon Oba-chan j'y vais !**

Je me dirigeais alors d'un pas décidé vers le marchand de légumes du coin de la rue. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais en train de remplir mon sac, j'entendis une voix familière derrière moi :

**Oh ! Sakura ! Tiens justement je te cherchais !**

Je me retournais et trouvais en face de moi un homme possédant des cheveux blanc. Tout à part son œil gauche était caché par un bandeau. Il portait un uniforme bleu surmonté d'une veste verte sur laquelle était cousu plusieurs poches. Son bandeau frontal, lui, étant accroché sur son bras droit. Je m'exclamais joyeusement :

**Kakashi-sensei Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Vous n'êtes pas en jour de repos ?**

**-Si mais Lady Tsunade nous a fais demandé pour une mission de rang A, mais je vois que pour le moment tu es occupée alors rejoins...**

**-Sensei attendez-moi ici j'en ai pour deux minutes, je vais posé ça à la maison et je reviens !**

**-D'accord, vas-y !**

Je paya et ramena les légumes chez moi en annonçant au passage à ma mère que j'allais partir pour une mission. Alors je préparais mon sac puis je revins vers Kakashi. Sur le chemin allant à la maison de Naruto, il me demanda :

**Pourquoi as-tu voulu venir avec moi ? J'aurais pu me charger de le réveiller tout seul …**

**-Vous l'avez déjà fais auparavant ?**

**-Non**

**-Alors vous ne le connaissez pas, lorsqu'il dort c'est presque impossible de le faire sortir du lit ! C'est pourquoi il y a deux méthodes : une douce et une … enfin vous verrez.**

Lorsque l'on arriva chez Naruto, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, me dirigea vers son futon et commença à parler :

Naruto, on a une mission qui nous attends ! Réveilles-toi !

Je le vis prendre son oreiller contre lui et il marmonna :

**Sakura... t'es trop mignonne... oh ramen... je peux t'embrasser ?**

Il commença à rapprocher ses lèvres de son édredon alors je lui donnais un coup de poing sur la tête et il se réveilla et Kakashi m'entendis dire :

**Espèce d'idiot ! Alors comme ça tu me prends pour des ramens... HEIN ?**

Naruto voyant mon visage sûrement rouge d'énervement afficha une mine peureuse et balbutia :

**A...attends Sakura c'est pas ce que tu crois... je … Oh non pas ça...**

Je l'attrapais par le col et le secouais dans tout les sens en criant :

**QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIS ? REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR ! DEJA AU REVEILLE TU M'OBLIGES A TE TYRANNISER ! NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TOURNE PAS ROND DANS TA TETE ? ET PUIS TU M'ECOUTES MEME PAS ! JE VIENS DE TE DIRE QU'ON AVAIS UNE MISSION ESPECE DE CRETIN SANS CERVELLE !**

A cet instant Kakashi s'exclama, tout bas :

**C'est donc à ça que ressemble un réveil de Naruto quand Sakura est là. Et bien je n'aimerais pas être à sa place ! Mais il faut que je l'arrête sinon il va y avoir un blesser …**

Je m'arrêtais et me tournais, l'air menaçant :

**-Vous avez dit quelque chose Kakashi-sensei ?**

Je le vis mettre ses mains devant lui, comme s'il voulait éviter de se prendre un coup, puis il répliqua :

**-Non je disais, nous devons aller voir Lady Tsunade pour prendre connaissance des détails de la missions, si nous n'y allons pas maintenant le cinquième Hokage va se mettre très en colère et je ne crois pas que tu es envie de la voir comme ça n'est-ce pas ?**

Je ne dis plus un mot, j'étais comme paralysée et une pensée traversa mon esprit :

**Tsunade-sensei, en colère ? Oh non ! Pas ça !**

Kakashi avança jusqu'au lit de Naruto, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui eu pour effet de faire changer le visage de Naruto d'expression. Il passa d'un visage marqué par la peur à un visage rayonnant. Il se dégagea alors de mon étreinte et partit s'habiller dans la pièce voisine pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand sourire. Plus tard lorsque nous montions sur les marches qui menaient vers le bureau de Tsunade. Naruto essaya de se racheter, en vain :

**Allez Sakura, fais pas la tête, je te payerais un bol de nouilles si tu veux alors t'es toujours fâchée contre moi ?**

Je lui montrait les dent et lui faisait les gros yeux en signe de réponse. Il prit l'air abattu et se tourna vers Kakashi-sensei :

**-Dites Sensei, pourquoi Sakura me part toujours après lorsque je dit quelque chose ?**

Je répondis avant ce dernier :

**-Parce que tu es un idiot complet !**

Et Kakashi répondit à la question par une autre question :

**-Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas toi même ? Je ne suis pas la personne concernée !**

J'arrivais la première en haut des escaliers, ouvrais la porte et me précipitais devant le bureau de Tsunade. Kakashi et Naruto suivirent. Ils vinrent se placer à côté de moi et Sai, qui me semblait-il, était arrivé à peine quelques minutes avant nous. Lorsqu'elle eu l'attention de tout le monde, Tsunade commença à parler :

**Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous ici je vais pouvoir vous donnez les détails de la mission, il se trouve que nous avons un informateur au pays de la foudre qui nous à prévenu que l'homme dont nous suivons les agissement là-bas, à mis au point une technique permettant de connaître l'arrivée des ennemis et de prévoir toute éventuelle attaque. Et le fait est que cet homme est en relation avec l'Akatsuki. Nous craignons donc que cette technique ne leur soit donnée. Ce qui serait un désastre pour tout les villages si une guerre se déclarait, puisque nous serions impuissant...**

**-Juste pour savoir Granny Tsunade, sa se trouve où le coin ou on va ?**

**-Dans le pays de la foudre, plus exactement dans un endroit appelé les Gorges de la Mort.**

**-Qu...quoi ?, Y'a une vallée comme ça chez eux ?, Eh bah ! Il n'ont vraiment pas de talant pour nommé les lieux ...**

J'essayais de me contrôler pour ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure, mais le coup partit tout seul.

**Triple idiot ! On est pas là pour discuter de ça Naruto !**

Puis le cinquième Hokage reprit :

**Cette mission sera d'autant plus dangereuse car dans cette vallée, il semblerait qu'il y ait un phénomène qui fais que la montagne produit des éclairs , alors quand vous descendrez faites attention !, encore trois choses avant que vous partiez, la première, attendez-vous à rencontrer de nombreux ninjas ennemis, car il semblerait, d'après nos sources, qu'il y ait un clan qui y réside. La deuxième, est qu'un des ninjas, qui à déserté ce clan, vous apporteras son aide lorsque vous serez dans les gorges. Et Kakashi je t'ai assigné Yamato pour te seconder étant donner que tu as été blessé il n'y a pas si longtemps et il veilleras sur toi Naruto.**

**-Oui merci Granny Tsunade...**

Je le vis posé sa main droite sur son ventre, à l'endroit où se trouvait le sceau qui retenait Kyuubi, puis il releva la tête vers moi et me dit en affichant un sourire :

**Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, je me contrôlerais !**

Kakashi avait tourné la tête lorsqu'il avait parlé, et pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé il adressa ses salutations à Tsunade. Nous quittâmes alors son bureau et nous nous rendîmes à la porte principale du village de Konoha. Lorsque Naruto aperçu Yamato, il le salua comme à son habitude :

**Bonjour, Yamato-taichou !**

Ce dernier se retourna et fis de même avec l'équipe :

**-Oh bonjour vous quatre !**

Nous arrivâmes près de lui et il continua :

**-Comment vas-tu Kakashi ?**

**-Sa va, merci.**

Naruto tourna sa tête vers moi en me faisant un sourire mais je décidais de détourner les yeux et de croiser les bras pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais encore très remontée contre lui. Yamato le remarqua et en discuta avec notre sensei :

**Ils sont comme ça depuis combien de temps ?**

**-Et bien depuis qu'elle a réveiller Naruto ce matin...**

**-C'est moi ou ça c'est aggravé ces derniers temps ?**

**-Oh, non, ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler pour rien...**

Je me retournais vers eux et leur lançais un regard noir :

**Parce que me comparer à des ramen ce n'est rien peut-être ?**

Yamato se tourna alors vers mon compagnon à la chevelure blonde :

**-Tu l'a vraiment appeler comme ça ?**

**-Non je n'ai pas fais exprès je rêvais que je la voyais devant moi, puis soudainement mon rêve à changer et m'a montrer un bol de ramen et puis aussitôt après être apparu mon rêve est redevenu à la normale, je ne disais pas je veux t'embrasser à un bol de ramen...**

Sai, qui n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas ouvert la bouche, se décida à parler :

**-A un bol de nouilles alors ?**

**-Sai mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes je ne la comparerais jamais à de la nourriture je préfèrerais lui dire qu'elle ressemble à une fleur qui ne fane jamais, à un printemps mémorable, à un arbre en fleur, à …**

Je lui donnais un coup sur la tête et il répliquait :

**-Pourquoi tu m'as frapper alors que j'étais en train de te complimenter !**

**-Tu en fais trop bougre d'idiot ! … enfin merci quand même !**

**-Ah, merci ça fais plaisir, bon tout le monde en route pour la mission ! **


	2. Chap 2: Le début des explications: P 1

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Naruto, son histoire appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Mais par contre je suis l'auteur de cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous aimerez, laissez des reviews !

PS : Cette histoire est pour toi Ma Sakura adorée ! mon ange !

** **BONNE LECTURE !****

**Chapitre 2 : Le début des explications**

**Partie 1 : La jeune fille dont le nom de famille est : «Uzumaki» ?**

Alors que nous nous déplacions à travers la forêt, je demandais de plus amples explications à Kakashi-sensei, tout en restant concentrée pour ne pas rater une branche :

****"Sensei, j'ai déjà entendu parler du clan de la foudre, et il est dit qu'ils sont très soudés , et que, jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a eu aucun déserteur. Alors j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un ninja les aurais trahis …****

****-Et bien, quelques fois se ne sont pas les raisons qui manque, par exemple si il ou elle a été rejeté parce que son potentiel dépassait celui du chef du village caché ou, et c'est la raison la plus logique pour moi, parce que la personne de par son sang, ou ses origines si tu préfères, n'appartient pas à ce clan. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes …"****

Il s'arrêta, car comme nous, il venait de sentir un ninja ennemis :

****"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kakashi-sensei ?********Demandai-je****

****-Nous allons …"****

Pendant que notre chef d'équipe commençait à proposer son plan, je remarquais que Naruto, qui bizarrement ne s'était pas fais remarquer jusqu'à maintenant, partis devant en criant :

****"On ne saura pas qui c'est tant que nous ne l'aurons pas affronter !"****

Je hurlais alors, espérant que mon compagnon à la chevelure blonde, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, m'entendes :

****"IDIOT ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUI T'ATTENDS LA-BAS ! REVIENS-ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"****

Je n'eus pour réaction, qu'un signe de la main. Soudain énervée par son comportement, je décidais de me lancer à sa poursuite. Et bientôt je l'eus rattraper mais alors que je m'apprêtais à le frapper, une fois de plus, je fus stopper par l'arrivée d'un ennemis. Je me plaçais donc, pour faire face à celui-ci et Naruto, bien qu'ayant réagis après moi, fis de même. Je me mis alors à observer notre adversaire, à première vue s'était une fille, elle portait le bandeau du pays de la foudre autour de son poignet droit. Son visage, lui était cacher par la capuche noire qui entourait sa tête, néanmoins on pouvait distinguer une mèche blonde qui en sortait. Elle portait également un haut rose surmontée d'une veste à manches courtes noire ainsi qu'un pantacourt de la même couleur. Pour le reste : l'équipement était soit stocké dans un sac mis dans son dos soit dans la poche accrochée à sa cuisse droite. Mais alors que je finissais de l'étudier Naruto commença à avancer en s'exclamant :

****"Est-ce que par hasard tu serais le ninja all..."****

Il se stoppa net car lui comme moi avions entendus un «clic» je compris alors qu'il venait de déclencher un piège ennemis et qui plus est une bombe, qui ne tarderais pas à sauter. Puis j'entendis les feuillages bouger, alors je me tournais et vis arriver Kakashi-sensei et Yamato-sensei. Et je reportais mon attention sur mon équipier mais je vis quelques chose d'étrange, une sorte d'éclair jaune qui sembla attraper Naruto et l'emmener au loin. Je sautais donc sur le côté droit pour ne pas être prise dans l'explosion. C'est alors que la bombe explosa faisant s'affaisser le sol à l'endroit ou précédemment l'objet se trouvait. Lorsque je me relevais les sensei pointaient leur kunai sur le ninja tout en l'interrogeant :

****"Qui est-tu ? Commença Kakashi****

L'inconnu répondit :

****-Je suis votre contact pour cette mission, vous êtes bien du village caché de Konoha non ?****

****-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu est bien celui que tu prétends être ?****

****-Je possède une lettre de votre Hokage ainsi que le double du dossier de votre mission."****

Je la vis prendre son sac, l'ouvrir et fouiller dedans, quelques secondes plus tard elle en ressortis un dossier frapper du sceau de Konoha. Elle les tendis à Kakashi qui baissa son arme. Yamato fit de même. C'est alors que débutèrent les présentations :

****"Je m'appelles Yshina Mikaze, je serais votre guide durant votre mission.****

****-Je m'appelles Kakashi Hatake et voici Yamato, nous sommes en charge de cette mission. Et ces deux-là sont …****

****-Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno, oui je sais, Tsunade m'en as parler. De même que je sais que toi, dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur mon ********coéquipier habillé en orange, tu as une affinité particulière avec le vent, et un démon réside en toi je me trompe ?****

Kakashi-sensei répliqua surpris :

****-Comment sais-tu ceci ?****

Elle enleva la capuche qui cachait son visage, et c'est alors que je vis qu'elle ressemblait fortement à Naruto, avec ses cheveux blonds, peut-être un peut plus foncer que ceux de celui-ci mais tout de même la ressemblance était frappante. Cependant ses yeux me rappelais ceux de Sasuke car comme les siens elle possédait des signes dans les yeux mais il y avait une grande différence entre eux car comparé à l'ancien membre de l'équipe 7 ses signes étaient coloré de plusieurs couleur sur un font bleu clair ce qui apportait plus de douceur que ceux de Sasuke. Elle commença à s'expliquer :

****"Et bien je peux le dire grâce à mes yeux, je tient à vous le dire toute suite ce n'est pas une autre version du Sharingan comme vous en avez un Kakashi-sensei mais je possède une technique que mes parents ont appeler Doringan. C'est bizarre je sais c'est pour ça que je préfère cacher mon visage.****

Elle commençait à remonter sa capuche mais Naruto s'avança et l'arrêta en lui disant :

****-Non ce n'est pas bizarre c'est ton aptitude spéciale, moi je la trouve géniale ! En plus, je trouve que les couleurs du Doringan sont plus jolies que celles du Sharingan, sans vouloir vous vexer Kakashi-sensei.****

Sensei lui posa une série de question :

****-Pourquoi as-tu décider d'abandonner ton clan ?****

****-Il y a deux raison, la première est que mes parents m'ont appris qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais parents, il y a 16 ans mon clan à attaquer un clan spécialiser dans les sceaux, le clan Uzumaki, au cour de cette bataille les derniers survivant de ce clan, dont mes parents, ont été tués. Mais il semblerais que mes parents biologiques ai demander à mes parents adoptifs de me prendre et de m'élever comme si j'étais leur enfant, il leur ont donner des livres sur les différents Ninjutsu pour que je les apprennes. Mes parents ont suivis à la lettre ce qu'ils leur avait dit et grâce au Doringan j'ai réussi à les apprendre tous. C'est pour cela qu'il a quelques mois un des serviteurs du chef du clan est aller lui répéter et étant donner que je menaçais son pouvoir il avais donner l'ordre que l'on m'apporte à lui pour que sois je le serve ou sois je quitte le village et après avoir appris la vérité sur mes parents j'ai préférer partir."****

Je répliquais alors abasourdis par l'histoire qu'elle venait de nous compter :

****-Alors si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de dire tu ferais partit de la famille de Naruto ? Mais c'est...incroyable..., je me retournais vers mon compagnon à la chevelure blonde et le secouais, tellement j'étais heureuse pour lui, Tu as entendus Naruto ?, tu viens de retrouver un membre de ta famille !"****

Il ne bougea pas, restait abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour assimiler le faite qu'il venait de trouver un membre de sa famille encore en vie. Puis soudain il se dirigea vers Yshina à toute vitesse et commença à discuter avec elle. J'essayais de lui adresser la parole mais en vain. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle. Plusieurs idées me passèrent par la tête :

****/D'accord il vient de retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de ne plus nous prêter attention ! Il ne me regarde même plus, d'habitude il n'arrête pas de me fixer toute la journée ! Ça m'énerve au plus haut point … Attends … je serais jalouse de cette fille ! Mais au font c'est de sa faute, il sais pourtant que même si je le frappe je l'aime au font. Il m'a toujours sauvée quand j'étais en situation difficile, il pense toujours a ses amis avant lui, il est beau et fort … mais … je crois que je viens de réaliser que je suis tomber amoureuse de lui. A vrai dire je n'y ai jamais penser étant donner que je ne voyais que Sasuke avant mais depuis qu'il est partit j'ai commencer à réaliser que Naruto vaux bien mieux que lui. Je me demande ce que pense Naruto à propos de moi, depuis le temps que je le frappe, il doit avoir une mauvaise opinion de moi ! Enfin pour l'instant je vais le laisser parler avec elle et ne pas m'en mêler parce que ça paraîtrait suspect. Et puis de toute façon il va faire nuit dans une heure alors nous allons préparé le camp pour la nuit, je luis parlerait ce soir./****

Je me dirigeais alors vers Kakashi-sensei et lui demandais :

****"Je crois qu'il serait temps de monter le camps pour la nuit !****

Il me regarda et me répondit aussitôt :

****-Oui, tu as raison, Naruto viens-là ! Tu vas aider on monte le camps. Et Yshina, suis-nous."****

Notre petit groupe se dirigea dans une clairière qui se trouvait à proximité. Je vis Yamato-sensei poser sa main par terre et exécuter une technique :

****"Mokuton : l'enceinte de bois"****

Puis de la terre surgit une maison. Nous rentrâmes dans celle-ci et posèrent nos affaires. Bien sûr Naruto se mit à côté d'Yshina. Je m'avançais vers lui, et lui demandais de me suivre dehors car j'avais à lui parler. Lorsque nous fûmes dans la forêt je lui demandais :

****"Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?****

****-Pourquoi tu me demandes-ça tout à coup, je croyais que c'était important ?****

****/Espèce d'idiot !/ , gronda mon moi intérieur.****

****-C'est important pour moi !****

****-Oui je vois mais tu peux être plus précise ?****

****-Je voulais dire qu'est-ce que tu pense de moi compte-tenu du fait que je ne fais que te frapper et te crier dessus,tu dois sûrement penser que je ne suis pas …****

****-Attends Sakura tu t'en fais pour ça ? … pour te répondre franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, je t'ai toujours apprécier pour qui tu étais et puis au font je sais très bien que c'est parce que je l'est mérité et grâce à toi je pense que j'ai un peu murit comparer à avant. Pendant qu'on y ait je voulais te dire quelques chose moi aussi qui me tient à cœur..."****

Mon cœur se mit à battre fort dans ma poitrine, est-ce qu'il allait me dire qu'il m'aimait ? Puis à la fenêtre de la maison en bois j'entendis Sai crier à mon compagnon à la chevelure blonde :

****"Eh, Naruto est-ce que tu lui as demander ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?****

****-Ce qu'il t'a dit ? C'était quoi Sai ?****

****-Eh bien il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien faire des choses avec toi …****

****-Sai tais-toi, je ne t'ai jamais dit ça !"****

Ma colère éclata, et une expression de peur s'inscrivit sur le visage de Naruto. Il n'osa pas parler sûrement de peur d'aggraver son cas.

****"ALORS COMME CA TU AVAIS PREVU DE FAIRE DES «CHOSES» AVEC MOI HEIN ? ET TU COMPTAIS M'EN INFORMER A QUEL MOMENT ? ESPECE DE PERVERT !"****

Il se prit plusieurs fois ma main dans la figure , je tournais les talons et retournais dans la maison, suivit de lui qui essayait tant bien que mal de m'expliquer que ce n'était pas vrai. Alors que j'arrivais dans le couloir à côté de la chambre ou résidait les autres j'entendis Kakashi-sensei s'expliquer avec Sai :

****"Pourquoi il a fallut que tu leur crie cela ? Ils étaient en train de ce réconciliés, ils vont encore se faire la tête pendant une semaine maintenant.****

****-Mais Sai en plus Naruto n'a pas pu te dire quelque chose dans ce genre là étant donné que pendant le voyage il n'a rien dit et ici non plus Alors d'où sors-tu ça ? rajouta Yamato-sensei****

Il leur répondit tout simplement :

****-Je les observais à la fenêtre, et vu leur mines je pensais qu'il fallait mettre de l'ambiance !****

Kakashi répliqua aussitôt, en se prenant la tête :

****-Tu pensais qu'il … Tu les as au contraire mis dans une situation tout autre, même si cela n'était pas ton attention au départ !****

J'entrais alors dans la salle à grande vitesse et soulevait Sai par le col en criant :

****"MAIS T'AVAIS QUOI DANS LA TETE ? QUAND ON S'EST RENCONTRER TU ETAIT COMME CA, JE PENSAIT QUE CA S'ETAIT ARRANGER MAIS EN FAIT JE M'APERCOIS QUE NON ! A CAUSE DE TOI J'AI FRAPPER NARUTO POUR RIEN ! IL VA M'EN VOULOIR ! A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT REFLECHIS AVANT DE PARLER !"****

Je le reposais par terre, et lorsque Naruto arriva dans la pièce je lui sautait dessus et nous faisait tomber par la même occasion, il s'exclama, surpris :

****"Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a j'ai encore fais un truc qui t'a pas plus ?****

****-Non, Sai a avoué que c'était lui qui y avait penser je te demande pardon de t'avoir frapper je suis trop impulsive !, alors que je me remettait debout je l'aidai à se relever et je rajoutais, je suis sûre que tu m'en veux !****

****-Non, pas temps que ça parce que de toute façon je ne serais pas arriver à te dire ce que je voulais te dire …****

****-Ce que tu voulais me dire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?****

Il baissa la tête, et me dis :

****-Je ne préfère pas en parler je sais que tu me frapperais ! Je te promet de t'en parler plus tard mais pas maintenant, s'il te plait accepte...****

****-Bon, dis-je déçue, même si ça m'énerve un peu si tu n'a pas envie de me le dire aujourd'hui tu me le diras un autre jour d'accord ?"****

Je retournais alors vers mes affaires, pris mon futon le déplia et le posa par terre. J'enlevais mes chaussures, mes gants, mon bandeau, mes armes et les déposaient par terre, à droite de mon lit, puis me couchais en ayant les pensées occupées par la chose, qui me semblait importante, dont Naruto voulait me parler. J'espérais qu'il me le dirais dans les jours qui suivraient.


	3. Chap 2: Le début des explications: P 2

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Naruto, son histoire appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Mais par contre je suis l'auteur de cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous aimerez, laissez des reviews !

PS : Cette histoire est pour toi Ma Sakura adorée ! mon ange ! DSL que ton compte facebook est été supprimé, mais voilà un petit cadeau pour te remonter le moral ! ^^

****BONNE LECTURE !****

**Chapitre 2 : Le début des explications**

Partie 2: Série d'affrontements : l'équipe 7 en difficulté ?

Le lendemain, lorsque je me levai, je m'aperçus alors que Naruto n'était plus dans son futon et qu'Yshina manquait également à l'appel. Je m'habillai alors en vitesse, m'équipant de mon bandeau et de mes armes posés au préalable, le soir précédent, par terre. J'essayai de ne pas faire de bruit étant donné que les autres dormaient encore, et je sortit discrètement et me mis à la recherche des deux absents, après quelques minutes, je les trouvaient ensemble, dans une lisière de la forêt, en train de parler. Je m'approchais alors et entrais dans la conversation :

**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tout les deux de si bon matin ?**

Naruto leva sa tête vers moi et me répondit, son visage marqué par un air sérieux :

**-Nous discutions de la mission, pour une fois que Tsunade Oba-chan nous donne une mission de rang A, je veux qu'on la réussisse, alors comme Yshina connait le terrain je me renseignait auprès d'elle...**

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

**/C'est la première fois qu'il prends une mission autant au sérieux, je pense que c'est sûrement lié à Yshina, après tout c'est un membre de sa famille ! /**

Je me reprenais aussitôt, Naruto ne devais pas me voir comme cela, et reprenais :

**Je vois, je peux voir les détails de la mission avec vous ? **

**-Oui bien sûr, répondit Yshina, en fait je comptait aller chercher tout le monde pour que nous puissions en parler, je vous laisse, je vais chercher Kakashi, Yamato et Sai. **

Elle se leva, et partit en direction de la maison construite par la technique de Yamato-sensei, me laissant moi et Naruto seuls, et libre de parler. Je relançais alors la conversation que nous avions eu hier, et qui avait été interrompue pas Sai :

**Je sais que je vais paraître ennuyante, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce dont tu voulait me parler hier ? **

**-Je voudrais t'en parler mais je ne suis pas encore près, je pensais qu'hier était le bon moment mais après que Sai m'est coupé j'ai réaliser que je ne pouvais pas te le dire, alors puis-je te faire une requête ?**

**-Oui, déclarais-je déçue, tout ce que tu veux...**

**-Pourras-tu attendre la fin de cette mission, que je t'emmène quelque part, pour entendre ce dont je souhaite te parler ?**

**-Si c'est ce que tu veux... au faite Yshina et toi avez discutez un peu de votre famille, enfin je veux dire tu as appris des choses te concernant ? **

**-Et bien, en quelque sorte, je me sens plus proche de ma famille que je ne l'était avant, apparemment les Uzumaki était une famille respectée, elle possédait des techniques héréditaires de sceaux, et mon clan était lié au clan Senju dont est issus le premier hokage. Alors je crois que mon rêve de devenir un jour hokage pourrais se réaliser si j'ai un tel arbre généalogique !, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire**

**-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi heureux Naruto, ça me fais plaisir pour toi !, je lui affichait le plus beau sourire que j'avais en réserve.**

**-Ah oui tu crois ?, s'exclama-t-il se frottant la tête de la main gauche.**

**-Oui, et par rapport à Yshina, t'a-t-elle dit si tu étais de sa famille ou si elle était juste une de tes cousines éloignées ? **

**-Elle pense que nous sommes sûrement des cousins éloignés, puisqu'apparemment mon chakra rayonnerais plus que le sien. Mais on devrais la rejoindre, il doivent nous attendre maintenant.**

Nous rejoignîmes le reste du groupe, et nous discutâmes de la région et du plan à adopter, Kakashi-sensei commença :

**Alors, Tsunade nous a parler de la montagne, que peut tu nous dire exactement à propos d'elle ? **

**-Et bien comme vous le savez, cette montagne ou plutôt les gorges et les grottes sont parcourues par des éclairs sur leur surface, d'après ce que je sais apparemment se serais une ancienne technique du clan auquel j'appartiens, mais jusqu'à présent personne n'a jamais su ou ce lieu se trouvait, certain ont prétendus que c'était au centre de la terre, d'autre en plein milieu de la montagne, enfin il faudrait éviter de passer par là-bas sinon c'est la mort à coup sûr. Deuxième point, Fukami, le maître du clan à sûrement agrandit la zone de surveillance autour du village, alors il faudra être prudent, lorsque nous irons au village. Troisième et dernier point, soyez très prudent lorsque vous utilisez votre chakra contre un membre de mon clan, il vous aspire le chakra, et ils possèdent des techniques très puissantes qui peuvent vous tuer aussi facilement que l'on déchire une feuille de papier. **

Yamato-sensei prit alors la parole, en sortant une carte de la région afin de préparer une stratégie. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers Yshina :

**Ou se trouve le village caché exactement ?**

**-Dans les hautes montagnes, précisément ici,** dit-elle en pointant du doigt la montagne ayant une forme de pointe sur la carte, **l'entrée principale est gardée par quelques un des plus fort des ninjas de mon clan, ils font partit de l'escorte de Fukami, pour eux c'est la seule entrée possible, mais je connais un passage secret pour entrer dans le village dont ils ne connaisse pas l'existence. Qu'est-ce que vous projeter de faire, enfin quel est le plan ?**

**-Nous te suivrons pour aller jusqu'au passage dont tu viens de nous parler mais ensuite il faudra séparer le groupe en deux de façon à ce que l'un occupe les gardes de l'entrée principale et l'autre aille jusque dans le village afin de mettre sur le main sur Fukami...**

**-Kakashi-sensei dites, je pense qu'il serait préférable de rester en un seul et même groupe, parce que si on tient compte du fait que ces ninjas sont très fort, il est très probable que nous nous fassions avoir et capturer en usant de cette stratégie, de plus nous aurons sûrement plus de chance si l'on s'y met a 6 plutôt qu'a trois de chaque côtés ! **

Kakashi-sensei et Yamato-sensei avait l'air pensifs, au bout de quelques minutes ils rendirent leur verdict :

**Effectivement, pour une fois nous allons rester en groupe, mais nous devons rester sur nos garde pendant tout le trajet sinon la moindre petite erreur d'inattention pourrais bien nous être fatale !**

**-Sur ce allons-y ! **

Tout le monde prit ses affaires et sortit de la maison, qui disparue dans le sol.

Nous nous mirent en route, guidés par Yshina, sautant de branche en branche en direction de la montagne du Souffle. Après environ vingt minutes de voyage, alors que nous étions, me sembla-t-il, encore loin de l'entrée du village caché de l'éclair, mais, moi comme les autres, ressentîmes une multitude de présences qui semblaient nous encercler. Je sortit alors une lame de chakra, et la brandit alors pour arrêté des kunais qui avaient été envoyer sur moi, et je les repoussais avec facilité. Nous nous arrêtâmes, dans une clairière, et nous fûmes bientôt entourés par un groupe de ninja qui n'avait pas l'air très amical, vu leur visages. L'un deux lança :

**Tiens, tiens des ninjas du village de Konoha, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Allez-vous en maintenant sinon nous serons dans l'obligation de vous prendre comme prisonnier ou de vous tuer... **

Quelque chose attira l'attention de notre adversaire, Yshina semblait avoir taper dans l'œil du ninja qui s'exclama alors :

**Vous voyagez avec un ninja du pays de la foudre ?... Eh ! Toi ! Tes habits me disent quelque chose..., **un éclair sembla traverser l'esprit de cet homme puisque son visage afficha une expression de surprise s'étant apparemment rappeler d'un détail important, **tu es Yshina Mikaze le ninja déserteur du clan Rinke, nous avons ordre de te ramener à Fukami au village caché de l'éclair de toute les manières possibles !**

**-Je suis désolée mais si j'en suis partie ce n'était pas avec l'intention d'y revenir un jour, si vous croyez que j'ai envie de suivre un chef pareil, attendez-vous à ce que je fasse appel à mes techniques les plus puissantes contre vous. Je ne repasserais jamais la porte principale du village ! Jamais, vous m'entendez ? **

**-Très bien alors tu ne nous laisse pas le choix, EQUIPE A, EQUIPE B, EQUIPE C, EQUIPE D, EQUIPE E, EN AVANT ! **

Un nombre plus important de ninja arrivèrent de plus belle. Et le combat commença, Kakashi-sensei fit appel à son sharingan, et invoqua sa fameuse technique qui n'était autre que «Chidori» contre le plus costaud des adversaires, au bout de quelque seconde l'homme tomba à terre, ayant été touché en plein cœur par la technique. Yamato-sensei quand à lui usa de son «Mokuton» contre une dizaine d'ennemis, qui furent pris au piège et ne purent pas exécuter de techniques. Naruto lui, fit appel au «Multi-clonage supra» et forma une barrière contre une première partie de nos opposants, utilisant le «Rasengan» à de nombreuses reprises. Quand à moi, je réunissais mon chakra dans mes points et frappais de toutes mes forces nos adversaires. Nous reculions de plus en plus vers les Gorges mortelles de la vallée, quand j'entendis la voix d'Yshina :

**S'il continue de vous faire reculer vous périrez dans les Gorges, mais il y a un moyen de s'en sortir et de mettre de la distance entre eux et nous. Suivez-moi, il faut sauter !, s'écria-t-elle**

Naruto fut le premier à réagir en entendant Yshina :

**Tu es folle ? Tu veux nous faire tués ? Parce que si c'est le cas ne compte pas sur moi pour mourir avant d'avoir terminer cette mission !**

Naruto tourna la tête vers moi, tout en se battant, et me regarda sérieusement. Je rougis quelque peu en voyant qu'il m'examinait si intensément, mais je repris aussitôt mes esprits et me concentrais de nouveau sur la bataille que nous étions en train de livré. Kakashi-sensei lança alors, semblant avoir compris quelque chose de plus que moi :

**Faites ce qu'elle dit ! Sautez, maintenant ! **

Je pensais alors que Kakashi-sensei avait perdu l'esprit mais comme c'était un ordre du chef de mission, je l'exécutais, comme les autres. Alors moi et autres, nous nous retournèrent, coururent quelques mètres avant de sauter dans le vide. Au fur et à mesure que l'on descendait je voyais le sol se reproché de plus en plus, de même que les éclair qui parcourais la surface de la roche de la montagne. Mais il me sembla qu'Yshina une technique puisque une bulle de chakra de couleur bleue avec des teintes blanches, se forma autour de tout le groupe. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais couchée sur le sol.

**/J'ai survécu à la chute ? Comment est-ce possible ?... Oh !, ça me revient maintenant, la bulle de chakra d'Yhina, alors c'est grâce à elle si nous sommes en vie ? Je crois que des remerciements s'imposent./**

Je me levais, me dirigeais vers Yshina qui était encore debout, et la remerciais :

**Merci, tu nous as sauver la vie,** et j'ajoutais, **qu'est-ce que c'était cette technique ?**

**-Chakra no boru...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est le nom de ma technique, mais elle est très simple a manier, simplement, il faut une bonne endurance et niveau conséquent de chakra pour l'utiliser, mais il me semble qu'avec ton chakra et ta maitrise tu pourrait y arriver facilement, **me dit-elle utilisant son «Doringan» , **tu voudrais que je te l'apprenne ?**

**-Oui, je veux bien mais elle a quels effets exactement ?**

**-Et bien c'est un bouclier qui, si il est bien manier, peut arrêter pratiquement toute les attaques qui emplois du chakra, même certaines attaques physiques susceptibles de te tuer.**

**-Eh bien c'est un sacrée technique pour un nom si simple, **lui répondis-je mais je remarquais alors que les autres se réveillaient, et me retournais puis couraient vers eux pour voir s'ils avaient besoin de soins, mais il me sembla que non puisqu'ils ne possédaient pas de blessures apparentes. Nous noue remirent donc en chemin, et il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes avant d'arrivée a l'entrée d'une grotte qui était le passage secret menant au village caché de l'éclair. Une fois dans la grotte à l'abri de tout de tout ennemis potentiel, Yamato-sensei se mis à poser des questions à Yshina :

**Je crois que tu ne nous as pas dit toute la vérité, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu souhaitais passer par les gorges ?**

**-Si je vous l'avais dit, votre réaction n'aurait pas été naturelle alors j'ai préférer le garder pour moi, de cette façon ils doivent nous croire morts. **

Kakashi prit la parole à son tour :

**Il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et dont tu aimerais nous parler je me trompe ? **

**-Oui, voua avez vu juste, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de la technique que maîtrise Fukami, plus celle qui permet de ramener des morts à la vie...**

Naruto s'écria :

**-Quoi ? C'est toi qui les as inventer mais pourquoi ?**

**-Je les avais inventées, au départ pour aider les gens car je pensais rejoindre le village de Konoha, après tout je suis un ninja de votre pays, mais Fukami l'a découvert et s'est emparé de mes techniques, grâce à un sceau que j'avais écrit qu'il s'est appliquer sur le corps, je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai essayer de l'arrêter mais il était tellement obnubilé par sa soif de pouvoir que plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui a part ça, et je voulais vous dire aussi que je suis...**

Des voix se firent entendre au fond de la grotte, et des ninjas du clan Rinke nous capturèrent, nous fûmes emmenés dans une cavité de la grotte ou était dessiné un énorme sceau par terre, mais Yshina fut séparée du groupe et fus positionnée au centre du sceau. Si nous tentions quelque chose elle au même titre que nous pourrions mourir. Fukami, le chef du clan Rinke, un homme d'environ une cinquantaines d'année, possédait une sorte de couronne sur la tête, je ne su dire de quoi elle était faite, il était assez grand, Il avait les cheveux grisonnant, son œil droit était marqué par un cicatrice en forme de croix, Il avait un visage dur, marqué par une expression de folie et de plaisir à la fois. Il portait une veste rouge, ouverte, de façon à ce que l'on voit le sceau inscrit sur son torse, un pantalon de couleur noir entouré par de nombreuses poches contenant des armes. Il ne donnait pas envie de le connaître. Sa voix, marquée par les années s'éleva alors :

** Procédez à la cérémonie, ces ninja du village de Konoha vont m'être utile finalement !**, dit-il finissant par un rire démoniaque.

**-Oui monsieur ! **

Un homme s'avança et exécuta une technique pour utiliser le sceau, Naruto s'écria :

**Qu'est-ce que vous compter lui faire ? Vous voulez la scellée pou qu'elle ne vous pose plus de problème ? C'est cela hein ?**

**-Non c'est le contraire, je veux extraire ce qu'il y a en elle, tu comprendra lorsque tu verra de quoi je parle...**

Je vis Naruto ce figer sur place, quelques secondes, ensuite il se tourna vers Kakashi-sensei et lui demanda :

**Dites sensei vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle possède un biju dans son corps comme moi ?**

**-Naruto, si tu repense à ce qu'elle à voulu nous dire tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas finit, alors je pense que ce dont elle voulait nous parler était probablement ceci oui.**

Le sceau s'activa, et Yshina commença à crier au fur et à mesure qu'elle se transformait, elle ressemblais à Naruto lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler lorsque nous avons rencontrer Orochimaru sur le pont.

**Yshina's POV (point de vue)**

**/Non ce n'étais pas possible, je ne veux pas me transformer, pourquoi ? Pourquoi te met tu en colère maintenant alors que tu as toujours été calme ? Ma conscience s'en va.../**

Une peau bleue se formait autour de moi, et Ryû pris le contrôle de mon corps et se déchaina. L'homme qui était devant moi sur tué par l'attaque lancée par Ryû, et le sceau autour de moi stoppa son action , mais malgré tout le mal était fais, je ne répondais plus de rien. Toutes les personnes qui se présentaient alors à moi furent tuées sur le coup de mes attaques. J'étais incontrôlable, tout à présent autour de moi était blanc, j'observais la scène à travers les yeux de Ryû et ce que je voyais me glaçais le sang.

**/Je suis désormais seule et je ne peux rien faire a part voir les gens se faire tués./**

**Sakura's POV**

J'entendis alors Naruto s'exclamer :

**Je vais faire appel à Kyubi pour l'aider ! Je ne peux pas le voir comme ça !**

**-Quoi ? Non Naruto c'est de la folie ! ,**M'écriais-je

Il se débarrassa de ses liens et des ninja qui le retenais et fis appel à sa technique de clones afin de les retenir, tandis qu'il se précipitait vers une Yshina hors de contrôle et meurtrière...


End file.
